Saison 2
Épisodes de la saison deux « Saison 1 '--' "Destination Perdus" 01 "La Descente" 02 "Seuls au Monde" 03 "108 Minutes" 04 "Le Mal-aimé" 05 "Retrouvés..." 06 "Abandonnée" 07 "Les Autres 48 Jours" 08 "Représailles" 09 "Le Mal dans le sang" 10 "Le Psaume 23" 11 "Chasse à l'Homme" 12 "Le Sauveur" 13 "Manipulations" 14 "Un des Leurs" 15 "Congés de Maternité" 16 "Toute la vérité" 17 "Bloqué !" 18 "Dans son monde" 19 "S.O.S" 20 "Compagnons de déroute" 21 "?" 22 "Trois Minutes" 23 "Vivre ensemble, mourir seul" (épisode-double) Destination Perdus (Diffusé uniquement au Canada) *'Date de première diffusion :' 20 Avril 2006 Cet épisode est en fait un récapitulatif des événements qui se sont produits pendant la saison une de Lost. Il permettait aux télespectateurs de se remémorer rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, et de pouvoir faire entrer aisément de nouveaux télespectateurs dans la série. La Descente Titre original : Man of Science, Man of Faith *'Dates de première diffusion :' 20 mars 2006 (Belgique), 20 avril (Canada), 15 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Jack Shephard *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender La deuxième saison commence là où nous avions laissés les survivants, avec Jack, Locke et tous les autres qui descendent dans la trappe et découvrent ce qu'il y a en dessous. Un des survivants est choisi pour descendre dans la mystérieuse trappe, et Shannon se retrouve confrontée à un choquant face-à-face dans la jungle. Seuls au monde Titre original : Adrift -- En Belgique : En Plein Océan *'Dates de première diffusion :' 20 mars 2006 (Belgique), 27 avril (Canada), 15 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Michael Dawson *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams 108 Minutes Titre original : Orientation. -- En Belgique : Le Projet Dharma *'Dates de première diffusion :' 27 Mars 2006 (Belgique), 27 Avril (Canada), 22 Juillet (France) *'Flashback :' John Locke *'Écrit par :' Javier Grillo-Marxuach et Craig Wright *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Le Mal-aimé Titre original : Everybody hates Hugo -- En Belgique : Le Mauvais Rôle *'Dates de première diffusion :' 27 mars 2006 (Belgique), 4 mai (Canada), 22 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Écrit par :' Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz *'Réalisé par :' Alan Taylor Retrouvés... Titre original : ... and Found -- En Belgique : Fais l'un pour l'autre *'Dates de première diffusion :' 3 avril 2006 (Belgique), 4 mai (Canada), 29 Juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Jin-Soo Kwon et Sun-Soo Kwon *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Abandonnée Titre original : Abandoned -- En Belgique : Inutile *'Dates de première diffusion :' 3 avril 2006 (Belgique), 11 mai (Canada), 29 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Shannon Rutherford *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Réalisé par :' Adam Davidson Les Autres 48 Jours Titre original : The other 48 days -- En Belgique : Histoire parallèle *'Dates de première diffusion :' 10 avril 2006 (Belgique), 18 mai (Canada), 5 août (France) *'Flashback :' Aucun. Cet épisode récapitule les 48 jours passés par les rescapés de la queue de l'avion. *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse *'Réalisé par :' Eric Laneuville Représailles Titre original : Collision -- En France : La Rencontre *'Dates de première diffusion :' 10 avril 2006 (Belgique), 25 mai (Canada), 5 août (France) *'Flashback :' Ana-Lucia Cortez *'Écrit par :' Javier Grillo-Marxuach et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Le Mal dans le sang Titre original : What Kate did -- En France : Message Personnel *'Dates de première diffusion :' 17 avril 2006 (Belgique), 1er juin (Canada), 12 août (France) *'Flashback :' Kate Austen *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Craig Wright *'Réalisé par :' Paul Edwards Le Psaume 23 Titre original : The 23rd Psalm -- Au Canada : Le Choix des armes *'Dates de première diffusion :' 24 avril 2006 (Belgique), 8 juin (Canada), 12 août (France) *'Flashback :' Eko *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damond Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Matt Earl Beesley Chasse à l'Homme Titre original : The Hunting Party -- En France : En Territoire Ennemi *'Dates de première diffusion :' 24 avril 2006 (Belgique), 15 juin (Canada), 19 août (France) *'Flashback :' Jack Shephard *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff et Christina M. Kin *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Le Baptême Titre original : Fire + Water -- En Belgique et au Canada : Le Sauveur *'Dates de première diffusion :' 1er mai 2006 (Belgique), 22 juin (Canada), 19 août (France) *'Flashback :' Charlie Pace *'Écrit par :' Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Conflits Titre original : The Long Con -- En Belgique et au Canada : Manipulations *'Dates de première diffusion :' 1er mai 2006 (Belgique), 29 juin (Canada), 26 août (France) *'Flashback :' James "Sawyer" Ford *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Roxann Dawson Un des Leurs Titre original : One of Them -- Au Canada : L'un d'entre Eux *'Dates de première diffusion :' 6 juillet 2006 (Canada), 26 août (France) *'Flashback :' Sayid Jarrah *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Congés de Maternité Titre original : Maternity Leave -- Au Canada : Entre Leurs mains *'Dates de première diffusion :' 13 juillet 2006 (Canada), 2 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Claire Littleton *'Écrit par :' Dawn Lambertsen Kelly et Matt Ragghianti *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Toute la vérité Titre original : The Whole Truth *'Dates de première diffusion :' 20 juillet 2006 (Canada), 2 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Sun-Soo Kwon *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff et Christina M. Kim *'Réalisé par :' Karen Gaviola Bloqué ! Titre original : Lockdown -- En Belgique et au Canada : Huis Clos *'Dates de première diffusion :' 27 juillet (Canada), 9 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' John Locke *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Dans son monde Titre original : Dave -- En Belgique : Interrogations -- Au Canada : Dave *'Dates de première diffusion :' 3 août 2006 (Canada), 9 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Écrit par :' Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender S.O.S Titre original : S.O.S. *'Dates de première diffusion :' 10 août 2006 (Canada), 9 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Bernard et Rose *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Eric Laneuville Compagnons de déroute Titre original : Two for the Road *'Dates de première diffusion :' 17 août 2006 (Canada), 16 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Ana Lucia *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Réalisé par :' Paul Edwards ? Titre original : ?'' *'Dates de première diffusion :' 24 août (Canada), 16 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Eko *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Deran Sarafian Trois Minutes Titre original : ''Three Minutes *'Dates de première diffusion :' 31 août (Canada), 16 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Michael *'Écrit par :' Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Vivre ensemble, mourir seul Titre original : Live together, Die alone *'Dates de première diffusion :' 7 & 15 septembre 2006 (Canada), 23 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Desmond *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender